The ValduggeryFletchyrie War
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: IT has finally come! THIS is a little story that will make you laugh, cry, then laugh again. THIS is where the fight between Fletchyrie and Valduggery is SETTLED. So enter at your own risk, and DO NOT DIE.
1. Chelsea

**Chapter 1**

**All is fair in love and war.**

**Then I came along…**

Welcome, everybody to the all-waited for, Fletchyrie/Valduggery WAR! Everyone, you know your opponents, yes? No? Well, then too bad. Anyways, I think that I will start the story now…. (round of applause in the background)

Then ladies and gentlemen… I now may present to you…

War.

"Het the bloody hell away from me, Selda." Chelsea Smile hissed to one of her acquaintances, Selda Saffron. Chelsea has black, choppy shoulder-length hair, and the tips were peaked with purple. Chelsea was an assassin at the age 16, but that didn't come as a surprise… She was really athletic. Her grey eyes always stood out from her black clothes. She always (_always_) wore her black pleather pants which had purple vines with red bleeding roses etched from the seam.

Chelsea was currently sporting a white blouse that went to her waist, one black elbow glove, a hell of a lot of bangles on her other hand, and a pair of earrings that were small.

Well- to put it bluntly- Chelsea hates people.

That is why she was currently hissing at Selda, a half Chinese- Indian girl who is immune (and knew how to use them) poisons. And she was trying to convert Chelsea to Fletchduggery.

"I hate you, Selda." Celsea murmured, pushing past people in the crowded streets of Dublin. Selda was following her like a little barnacle.

"But Fletchduggery is the best."

"Fletchyrie."

"Fletchduggery."

"Fletchyrie."

"Fletchduggery."

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

"… Hurtful." Selda whimpered. Chelsea gritted her teeth, and kept on progressing forward. Selda had been literally following her around All. Bloody. Day.

Chelsea turned the corner into the wax museum. See, Chelsea had been hired to kill a couple people by the Grand mage, Erskine Ravel. She was just going to go meet him in person. Chelsea approached a wax figure of Phil Lynott, the lead singer of the Pouges.

"I have an appointment with the grand mage." Chelsea told the statue. Phil moved, and looked at the list in his hand.

"Proceed." He urged. The brick wall behind him slid open, revealing two separate hallways. Chelsea took the one on the right, and began to walk down it. A girl that Chelsea recognized fell into step next to her, after she walked out a door.

"Hello, Chelsea." Robin Hollow muttered. Robin was pretty quiet, and tended to stay to herself. She was actually one of the only people that Chelsea tolerated. Robin was pretty; she had short hair, and amber eyes. She had pink full lips, and olive-toned skin. Her nails were painted forest green today. See, Robin is an adept that can see people's souls, and mess with their minds with illusions.

Chelsea also tended to go to Robin, whenever someone was bothering her… (cough Selda cough)

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what." Chelsea asked.

"There's been some talk going around… You know all the bets that people are making about who Valkyrie is going to end up marrying?" Robin pondered.

"Yes."

"Well, yesterday, a group of Valduggery-worshipers and Fletchyrie-followers got into a little scat on who Val is going to love. And now people are beginning to choose sides. Skulduggery, Fletcher, and Valkyrie are completely unaware of this, but… They're beginning to get serious."

"Who were in the groups?"

"Adrasdos Dark, Eternal Scene, Jade midnight, and Zade Tradgety against Holly Swift II, Dusky Malice, Arabella Murmur, and me."

"You?"

"I had to fight against my will."

"Poor you." Chelsea murmured as she was about to enter Ravel's room. She swung the door open, to see Erskine sitting at his desk, doing some papers.

Chelsea sat through the whole meeting, but something was still nagging at the back of her mind.

Would the fights turn into war?

**And that was the story of Chelsea Smile. AS usual, please review if you want me to write more. And you do realize that I take reviews from people who don't have accounts or are just too lazy to log in, right?**

**Anyway, that was me first chapter. I'll update soon. I'm actually writing five different stories at once. Me book (I got to page 187 yesterday! Yes, eternal you are in it, as promised) ,my Walker Texas Ranger Story, My romance story, this story, and a story about aliens killing a lot of people.**

**Much Love,**

**~Adrasdos Dark, the 24****th****.**


	2. Arabella

**Chapter 2**

**The Plot Thickens…**

**Arabella Murmur POV. **

**Yesterday.**

A seventy-six year old girl was stalking along the streets, following Lonni Collins, the weekly baddie. The Scottish girl, Arabella, had beautiful white-blonde hair that was cut short, and had one band going over her eye, and a red streak in her hair. Her eyes were olive green, and she was tall. She always wore black jeans, her army boots, and her camouflage jacket. Arabella has a battle axe hidden underneath her oversized jacket, called Jimmy. She also has a gun that releases energy onto the opponent.

Yeah, she's just special like that.

Arabella is usually suave and cool, silent, and mysterious, unless you talk down to Valduggery. You'd better find shelter, because Arabella _will _find you. She is a very powerful elemental, and is beginning her training in necromancy with Valkyrie Cain.

Arabella is also an Agent of her own. Well, she gets information out of people, but threatening them with Jimmy. And if she gets her info, she will go out, and use it against the victim.

Oh well.

Anyway, Arabella ducked into a side alley, as Lonni turned around, looking back. It was broad daylight, in the darker side of Dublin. Arabella already had everything planned out. Lonni was going to deliver a briefcase filled with useful information to a client. Arabella was going to intercept Lonni, take the briefcase, and arrest him.

Piece of cake.

Arabella stepped out of the alleyway, and vaulted herself up on top of the roof above. She landed almost silently, and began to track Lonni from above.

When Lonni turned left into a park, Arabella took the chance. She plummeted off the one story building, and fell onto Lonni. She wrenched the case from his nimble fingers, and tossed it backwards, where her friend, Dusky Malice caught it.

Arabella pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket, then clamped them down on Lonni's wrists.

"C'mon Collins." She ordered, pulling the man off his feet. She brought him over to Dusky's van. Dusky was American, short, borderline-insane, and Hell's worst fear.

"Well, that happened." Dusky sighed, after Arabella tossed Lonni into the back of the van, and locking it.

"It certainly did."

"Can we go get some pie? I'd like some."

"Bella! DM!" someone called from behind the duo. We turned, to see Holly Swift, Jade Midnight, Chelsea Smile, Adrasdos Dark, and Eternal Scene right behind them

"Bella!" Holly squealed, tackling Arabella.

"I told you not to call me that." She growled. "I'm not a bloody character from Twilight."

"yeah, but I have something to tell you- possible Valduggery news." Holly informed.

"Ew, Valduggery!" Eternal gagged.

"Lord kill me now." Adrasdos followed.

"It'd be a blessing." Zade finished. My bright, happy eyes vanished, and were replaced with voids of hell.

"What, did you just say?" I murmured, pulling out Jimmy, and stalking toward the others.

**It's a wrap! Thank you. And I'm really sorry for not posting. For those of you who have already heard from Sabrina (thank you soooo much girl!) and for those of you who haven't, my older brother is in Japan, and we haven't heard from him yet. And no, we're not bloody Asian. No, he was there on a school field trip, when the earthquake.**

**Yeah, it's devastating.**

**So, if anyone knows someone who was caught in Japan, I KNOW YOUR PAIN. But not if you're emo. Please don't kill yourself.**

**Anyhow, I'm sorry it's so short. I do have good news, though. I am halfway through my book that I am writing. WOO HOO! I'm so psyched for when it gets published. Please review.**

**~Adrasdos Dark.**


	3. Shout Out

Author's Note:

OK, as you all have noticed, I've sorta dropped this story, because as time goes on, I believe (and I'm just assuming) that a lot of you may have switched sides to Valduggery. At least, I hope. Ever since book 6… Anyway, I assume that most of you reading this have most probably forgotten the existence of this story, and could really care less about it.

No offense, but I do to.

Nonetheless, I continue to get reviews to this day.

And there's a shout out to someone very special to me. Mind you, their name escapes me, because they didn't have the balls to actually sign in to their ever-so-apparent account, and just tell me who they are. Anyway, this is a message from o.o

"_o.o:The fact that you are getting to publish a book is a sin as your Fanfiction is terrible and very clique. You sound like some silly fangirl."_

Now, although I _always _take into account to people's opinions, and I usually don't say this to strangers, but you can suck it. In truth, at this point, I don't care if your true identity is the daughter of Obama. You just messed with the wrong girl. And when you grow up in the South, a lotta hell comes way to those who mess with us.

And, by the way, o.o, did you ever think that what you say may _hurt people?_ Now, if you were actually a writer, that you would've been more discreet. And what I mean by that, is that you would've thought things through before you said something just downwright rude.

And lastly, if I'm some "silly fangirl" as you say, then how did I write a 385 page book amidst all the swooning that I had over my great love and devotion to Skulduggery Pleasant?

Anyway, present yourself as lucky. You happened to insult just a teenager. But, unlike _you, _I know enough science, and philosophy that the natural reaction to something you aint got is jealousy.

Back to the story at hand, I just wanted to tell you all that I am now writing on a joint-account with two of my mates, one abroad, and the other one who lives here in the U. account's name is Dakotah Rowan, so…. Yeah, please check it out!

I love y'all!

~Adrasdos


End file.
